


Bill's Ruined Wedding

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Ruined, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Bill's wedding was ruined by Death Eaters.





	Bill's Ruined Wedding

Bill didn't care when he was planning his wedding. He didn't care that there would be a war going on around them.

But when he was dancing with Fleur at the wedding reception and the patronus came, Bill Weasley cared very much. When his younger brother and his best friends dissapeared, Bill Weasley cared a lot. When he and Fleur had to go into hiding, Bill Weasley cared.

His wedding was ruined by Death Eaters. Bill Weasley could safely say his wedding was not the greatest day of his life. Instead, it was when his three children were born: Victoire, Dominique and Louis.

Victoire, his eldest daughter who had a love for healing and Teddy Lupin.

Dominique, who was barely ever without her friends.

And Louis, who was the only son and had the biggest heart.

He loved his children very much. So he didn't care that his wedding was ruined but he didn't tell Fleur that.


End file.
